An Accident
by soccerkid656
Summary: A big storm goes over New York and an accident happens. Last 2 Chapters Are Added
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 1

**An Accident**

It was a regular Friday evening. Everybody was suppose to be over at Monica and Chandler's Apartment. Monica, of course, was rapidly adding finishing touches to her apartment. She wanted the apartment to look perfect. Spick and span. Monica was known for her organized and clean personality. It could not be ruined.

Chandler was playing a video game on the couch. He was just wasting time because he really had nothing else to do. Monica would never let him clean. That was her job. Or that's what she always said. Chandler knew that they would come through the door anytime now. He glanced quickly at the clock and it read 5:58. As soon as the information hit his brain, he resumed the game.

"Please turn off that game, Chandler. They're almost about to come."

"Okay, Mrs. Cleany."

"Oh, stop it. You know that cleaning is my passion."

"No, it isn't."

"Then obviously you don't know me very well because it is."

"No, cleaning _and _organizing are your passions."

Monica let out a laugh. Chandler always trying to make a joke. Monica knew that they were about to be here any minute, but she decided she would quickly clean the floor. She ran into the bathroom and got on her knees to open the counter. There was an almost-empty bottle of bleach. Monica wondered why it was almost empty. She had only bought it two days ago. But then again, she could go through tons of bottles of bleach in a week, literally. She unscrewed the bottle and went back into the kitchen. It smelled clean. She was proud. She threw some bleach on the floor and placed the bottle on the table. She went and got a mop out of the closet and mopped like there was no tomorrow.

The door opened and Rachel came in. She was in a black skirt with a grey shirt on. She was also soaked in water.

"The storm out there is bad, Monica."

Monica paused from mopping and scanned Rachel.

"Obviously."

Rachel wiped her feet on the 'Welsome' carpet. She paused and read it again.

"I like your new carpet Mon, but what does the word 'Welsome' mean?"

Chandler blushed and sank into the couch. Monica pointed at Chandler and Rachel said, "Oh."

The door opened and Joey came in. He, obviously, was dry living in front of them. He walked in and smiled.

"I guess he storm is pretty bad, huh, Rachel?"

"Just a little, Joey," she said sarcasticly.

Joey ran over and sat next to Chandler. Joey got a controller and started to play the video game.

"The place looks really nice, Mon," said Rachel putting her coat on the coat hanger.

Monica thanked her and put the bleach and mop away, She came back in and washed her hands vigorously with soap and warm water. Monica snatched a paper towel from the roll and dried her hands with it.

"Where's Phoebe and Ross?" asked Monica throwing away the now wet paper towel.

"You know, I really don't know. It's..." Rachel paused as she looked at the clock. "it's already 6:08."

"Should I call them?" asked Monica with the telephone already at hand.

"No, it's probably just the storm. It's actually pretty bad. I've heard that power has already gone out in some parts of the city. And that's rare cause it's New York!"

Monica nodded. She hoped that everything was okay.

"Look, Mon, don't worry. They'll be fine becau..."

Ross came in abruptly. He also was soaking wet.

"Sorry, but it's pouring outside. My shoes are all watery! My shoes!"

Rachel smiled and went to go pour herself a cup of juice.

"Hey, do you know where Phoebe is? I was going to call, but Rachel said it was probably just the rain."

"No, but I'm sure Rachel's right. The storm is really bad. I've even heard that power has already..."

"...gone out in some parts of the city." finished Joey. "We've already heard it, pal."

Ross looked confused, but then the phone rang. Rachel lurched towards the phone and spilt the cup of juice.

"I got it! she screamed.

Monica sighed. All of that cleaning. She went and got a mop and started to clean it up. Everything was silent. Then there was a loud clash of thunder. The power then went out. A number of things happened in just a mere second. Monica dropped the mop, Ross stopped taking off his shoes, Joey screamed like a girl, Chandler threw the controller in the air (which probably hit Joey in the head), and Rachel dropped the phone.

"The phone went out, but a doctor from the hospital just called. Before the phone went out..."

Rachel stopped and started to sob. Monica feared the words that were about to come out of Rachel's mouth. She had expected them from the moment the power had gone out. Monica started to grasp the reality. It was real. It had happened. Nothing could change it. For a second Monica thought her life was over. And as Monica thought this, so did everybody else. Everything was quiet except the sobs of Rachel.

Rachel gasped for air. She tried to fight back the tears, but they kept rushing out of her eyes like a fountain. She couldn't believe what the doctor had told her. And yet everybody in the room knew. Even though Rachel hadn't said anything. Rachel tried to stand up and croaked," It's Phoebe...she...she...she was in...Phoebe was in a car accident...and she died..."

Throughout the entire room was nothing, but silence. Phoebe was gone.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Please keep reviewing my stories; these are the ones that keep a writer going whether the reviews are good or bad

Chapter 2

**Silence**

The silence was now becoming natural. The raindrops kept hitting the roof hard every minute. The storm was still strong and would not pass for another half an hour or so. There was nothing, but the sound of rain. Rachel had stopped sobbing and was n ow just left there in awe. She was waiting. Waiting for Phoebe to come. She wanted to pretend that all of this was nothing, but a cruel dream. She knew that it, indeed, was reality, but she wanted to clench it in her fist tightly and make it burst in her fists. A mix of feelings were deep within her. Sadness, anger, weariness, and confused. She got up from her long position on the floor and grasped the chair in the kitchen.

Everything was different. Everyone was changed. Monica was staring into space. Her once gleamy and powerful eyes were now dark and contained a large amount of sadness in them. She could not let a tear drop from out of her eyes. It was as if her tear ducts were permanently clogged. Monica felt a surge of sadness surpass the entire room. She could no longer stay here anymore. She started to get up thinking someone would make the slightest movement. None. Everything was the same. Silence. She got her coat and walked quickly to the door. She got her keys off of the ring on the door and headed out.

Joey felt the same way as everybody else. He felt as though the storm's raindrops were his friends' tears. Joey couldn't even remember the last time he had cried. He wondered why his cheek was the only one a tad bit wet. Everybody else was silent. No emotions whatsoever. Joey got his sleeve and wiped his cheek clean. As he put his sleeve down, it was as if he had activated something in his eyes because they started to pour. Joey didn't make a sound whatsoever, but the tears were rolling down his cheeks like a waterfall. Joey felt ashamed. He quickly got up and started toward his apartment.

Chandler felt as though Joey had been embarrassed. He had heard a faint whimper that was no louder than a feather touching the ground. He had seen Monica leave also. He guessed she couldn't bear the silence. It was still pouring outside. There was still no power. Chandler got a pillow and put it on the side of the couch. He rested his head on it. He put his controller down and closed his eyes wanting to go to sleep. Chandler wished that all of this was just a dream as he fell asleep.

Ross looked at his shoes. They were all wet. Wet like the rain. Wet like Joey's cheeks. As Joey had gone for his apartment, Ross had seen his cheeks glimmer in the faint moonlight. It was still pouring outside and Ross felt empty. He felt as though a chunk of his heart was missing. A chunk that would not regenerate. A chunk that would be forever gone. He silently put on his soggy shoes. And they were really soggy, but Ross didn't care about his shoes anymore. He finished tying the soaked and plump laces and left.

Rachel finally got up from grasping the chair and sat down in it. It was only her and Chandler in the room now. Chandler had fallen asleep. She could see everyone from the kitchen. She laid her arms on the table and put her head in them. Everybody was now gone and Chandler was asleep. She closed and then reopened her eyes. Tears exploded from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Please keep reviews coming

Chapter 3

**Moving On**

It had been almost a week since the accident had happened. It had left everybody in shock. Rachel could still not forget everything that had happened that terrible night. She had flashbacks of that phone call from the doctor. Sometimes it was even hard to sleep. She would go to bed at 9 and not actually fall asleep until about 1 or 2 in the morning. It had left a scar on everybody, but the scar on Rachel was far more painful and bigger. She was the one that had gotten the phone call from that doctor.

Today, Rachel was suppose to be going over to Monica's and Chandler's apartment. They were all suppose to get information on Phoebe's funeral. Monica, of course, had organized and arranged everything. She had called them over and told them to come to her apartment at 4:00 PM. Rachel had now, finally decided that she was going. She had had the busiest day at work today and thought she wouldn't be able to make it to Monica's, but she now thought that she could.

Rachel packed everything in the car and headed towards her new, but small, apartment. It was about 3 streets down from where Monica, Chandler, and Joey lived. She adored it. Life there was tough though. She lived all by herself and took care of still small Emma. Thankfully, that terrible night at Monica's Emma was being watched by her neighbor. Her name was Ms. Wen. She was a nice, old Asian lady that sometimes watched Emma.

It was getting closer to the apartment. Rachel turned right and headed towards the next stoplight. She waited there for about 3 seconds until the light turned green and she turned right again. She headed straight for a minute or so until she came to a stop sign. She stopped and kept going straight. Two stop signs followed and finally Rachel was home.

She parked on the side and got out quickly to avoid oncoming traffic. She went to the back of her car and unloaded all of her groceries. Having closed the trunk, she left for her apartment.

Rachel awoke panting. She had finally gotten some sleep, but she now wished she hadn't. She had a nightmare. It was a dream about that night at Monica's. She couldn't take this anymore. She could not live anymore. She kept remembering that phone call and Joey crying and Monica being so sad that she had to leave her own apartment and...it was just too much to bear. She got up and went to go get a glass of water.

As she was drinking her water it hit her like a stone to the head. Phoebe was gone. She would never ever see her again. It was as if everything from that terrible night had come back to her. The feelings and everything else. She dropped the glass and it shattered all over the floor. The glass pieces had cut her feet. She slouched down her feet covered in blood. When would she ever get over this.

She started to cry. She could no longer hold it in. She could only hold it in for a while and then she had to cry to let it all out. When would this go away? When would she get over this? These unanswerable questions she asked herself right now crying. She glanced quickly at the clock and it read 3:57 PM. She would never have made it on time. She still had to clean up all of this glass and clean and treat her feet. Rachel looked at herself as pathetic for not getting over this. Her other 4 friends had already gotten over it. Or at least they looked to have.

Rachel had picked up everything and had put bandages on her feet. They weren't badly hurt, but they still bled a little. She was sitting on the couch with a magazine in her lap. Of course, she wasn't actually reading it. She was thinking of Phoebe and remembering the best of her. Rachel's eyes were swelled with tears. The tears streamed down and hit the magazine. The magazine was now half wet and its ink blotched. She put her head back to the couch pillow.

Monica guessed Rachel couldn't make it. It was now 7: 47 PM and Ross and Joey were leaving with invitations in their hands to Phoebe's funeral. She still wasn't really over the fact that Phoebe had gone, but she had learned to accept the reality for what it was.

"I'm going to bed honey," said Chandler immediatly yawning afterwards.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec."

Monica looked back at the clock as it read ten 'til 8. They were both pretty tired so she guessed this was a reasonable time to go to bed and get some rest. She wished Rachel had come to get an invitation at least. Now she wouldn't know when to attend Phoebe's funeral.

Phoebe. She was gone. A tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it off and told herself to get over it. She put on a normal face and went into the kitchen to make sure that the doer was locked. It wasn't so she locked it. She turned off the light to the kitchen and living room and went to her room to go to bed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! Rachel awoke at 8:14 PM. She had evidently fallen asleep on the couch, again. She picked up the soggy magazine and threw it away. She went to go open the door and there was Ms. Wen with Emma by her side holding her hand.

"Here's Emma, Rachel. Remember to call me whenever you need her watched. She just an angel!"

Rachel smiled, thanked Ms. Wen, and took Emma into her apartment. She closed the door and then locked it. Emma looked at her mom and smiled. Rachel smiled too and carried her into her pink bedroom. She changed her into some pajamas and put her in her crib with a blanket. Rachel kissed her forehead and then went into her bedroom to go back to sleep. This night she actually slept through the whole night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Please read and review and tell me if this was any good for my second story.

Chapter 4

**Absent**

Monica wiped her tears with a tissue as she left the funeral of Phoebe Buffay. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica and she accepted. Chandler always knew the right way to make her feel comfortable. Monica saw that Ross was going to give Joey a lift to his apartment. She and Chandler would take their own taxi. They were going to grab a bite at Central Perk anyways. Monica noticed that Rachel had not gone to the funeral. Perhaps it was because she had not come to her apartment last evening. Monica was indeed worried about Rachel. She felt that it was Rachel who had suffered the most. Maybe it was because she was the one who had answered the phone. But it was just a phone call. Could that really have made an impact on her?

"Please eat it, sweetie," insisted Rachel holding a spoon with mushed corn pointed towards Emma.

Emma closed her mouth tightly because she hated that stuff. Rachel sighed and gave up putting the spoon down and going to the refrigerator to pick out Emma's favorite; applesauce. She unscrewed the lid and fed it to her. Emma ate it all up in less than 10 minutes. Rachel stood there and wondered when Phoebe's funeral would be. She missed going to Monica's so she didn't know when it was. She went into the living room and dialed her apartment. Nothing. Maybe she was out. Rachel hung up the phone and went to Emma.

Ross dropped off Joey and he sped off to his apartment. He would be watching Ben this weekend and he need to get there fast. Before he sped off Joey thanked him and left. Ross arrived at his apartment and quickly went to his apartment.

Joey ran upstairs to his apartment. He knew Ross was in a hurry and so was he. He was meeting a girl tonight at Central Perk. Her name was Linnie, short for Linncrysa. He was excited his first date since...He paused. He shook it off and went to go get ready for his date.

Chandler and Monica's dinner had gone great. It had made them forget about everything. The only thing on their mind was their love. Chandler walked out of Central Perk the happiest man alive. Monica and his relationship had never been better. He wrapped his arms around Monica and kissed her. He could have sworn for a minute there that he saw Joey zoom by them, but he didn't really mind because he was with Monica. They both went home very happy.

"Hi, Zoey. I'm Lyncyza. Pleaz, I aplogize vor my azzent. I hope you can underztand me. No?"

Joey smiled. Linncrysa was foreign, he knew, but he didn't know that she was so beautiful. He greeted her and gave her a huge hug. She was tall with long black hair. Her eyes were dark blue and her figure was that of perfection. She was wearing a pink sweater and some blue jeans. She was indeed from France.

"Let's go eat, shall we?" said Joey taking her hand.

"Yez, I am, vut very hunvry. You are such a nice perzon."

They both, too enjoyed their dinner. It seems that almost everybody's lives were beginning to adapt. Adapt to Phoebe's tragic accident. They kept less in less in touch with each other as time grew.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

**Epilogue**

Rachel couldn't bear living in New York anymore and she never spoke to any of her friends since that tragic accident. She moved to a suburb in New Jersey and raised Emma there.

Monica and Chandler split up and moved to opposite sides of New York. Chandler never spoke to anybody again and neither did Monica except, of course Ross, her brother.

Joey and Linncrysa moved to a new apartment and are actually planning a marriage in the near future. They too, have lost contact with everybody.

Ross stayed in New York because of Ben. He never saw Emma again and the only person he kept in touch with was Monica.


End file.
